It wouldn't be better - Luna Lovegood
by AnnDiAngelo
Summary: Nie może być lepiej- a może gorzej? Nie może być lepiej, bo się nie poprawi, nie może być gorzej, bo już jest najgorzej. Historia Luny Lovegood, i o tym, że nie wszystko jest takie kolorowe jak by się wydawało.


Luna siedziała na łóżku i płakała. Była już dorosła, ale kto powiedział, że oni też nie mogą płakać? Nikt, ale tak się przyjęło. Ludzie zawsze myśleli, że trzeba być silnymi, że nie można płakać, bo nikt nie może zauważyć, że jesteśmy słabi, i wykorzystać tę słabość przeciwko nam. Ona była inna. Łamała te niewypowiedziane, ale ustalone zasady, przez co inni próbowali złamać ją. To było jak wojna, którą przegrała. Nie jak pokonanie Voldemorta, chociaż dla niej tamta też była porażką. To właśnie tam ją odrzucili, bo to właśnie wtedy powstała większość tych reguł, jak zawsze bądź sobą, walcz o swoje, czy broń swoich bliskich. Robiła to wszystko, a oni mimo to jej nienawidzili. Uważali, że była dziwna, a ona była po prostu inna. Inna niż wszystkie, dlatego to właśnie ją wybrano do poniżania, bo to właśnie o niej można było mówić coś, co nie odnosiło się do nikogo innego, bo tylko ona to robiła. Bo była szalona. Ludzie są okrutni. Taka jest ich natura. Wyśmiewają innych, żeby pokazać, że są silniejsi, że są lepsi. Walczą o terytorium, w postaci szacunku i bycia popularnym. Toczą bitwy, bo nie mają dosyć władzy. To oni właśnie ją złamali- ludzie. Nigdy się nie zastanawiali się kiedy mieli ją zranić, czy psychicznie, czy fizycznie. Nie obchodziło ich nic, oprócz tych paskudnych celów. Pamiętała, że już na swoim pierwszym roku była wyśmiewana z powodu swoich dziwnych, innych, szalonych zachowań. Prawie upadła, ale ktoś pomógł jej się odbić od dna- Ginny Weasley. To właśnie ona wyciągnęła do niej rękę, kiedy zobaczyła, że Luna jest załamana. To ona powiedziała jej, że oni wszyscy mają magię, która ich łączy, a nie powinno się widzieć charakteru, wyglądu, czy zwyczajów, które ich dzielą. Można na to patrzeć, ale gdy się to zobaczy od razu się zapała nienawiścią, bo ktoś nie jest taki jak ja. Ginny jej to wytłumaczyła, i ona tylko patrzyła, nie widziała, nie zaszufladkowywała, i nie oceniała, ale nawet ona ją zostawiła. Dostała szansę od losu więc ją wykorzystała. Kto by nie chciał wyjść za samego Harrego Pottera? Bo ludzie zostali tak stworzeni, prawda? Luna nie. Ona nie przyjęła szansy, nie wyszła za Nevilla, szukała tej jedynej miłości, kogoś, kto ją zaakceptuje, otoczy opieką, i zawsze będzie przy niej. Nikogo takiego nie znalazła. Musiała wyjść za Rolfa Scamandera, który jej nie kochał, i ona też nie kochała jego. Nie akceptował i tolerował jej zachowania, które według niego było dziwne. Nie lubił, kiedy mówiła o chrapakach krętorogich, lub narglach, ani- co dziwniejsze treselach, ponieważ ich nie widział. Była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których nie widział, bo nigdy nie patrzył, zawsze po prostu widział, i widział coś czego nie akceptował. Jego żona była jedyną z niewielu, która potrafiła widzieć, jednocześnie wszystko akceptując. To inni, którzy ją niszczyli byli jednymi z tych, którzy mówili, że Voldemort był jedyną osobą, która była pełna nienawiści. Nie mieli racji. Tom Riddle miał jej mniej niż ktokolwiek inny. On też potrafił patrzeć i widzieć akceptując. Ale chciał zmian. Chciał zmienić innych zanim oni zmienią jego, sprawią, że oszaleje. Nie udało mu się. On też szukał miłości, ale nie potrafił jej znaleźć. Luna nie miała nawet tak dużo magii, jak mogłoby jej się udać zmienić ludzi? Nie próbowała. Po prostu się poddała. Teraz w ramach poddania się, porażki podniosła się z łóżka. Kremowa pościel mokra od łazienki przykleiła się do jej jasnej skóry. Pasma jest blond włosów były posklejane i nie wyglądały na niedawno myte. Powoli, ociągając się wstała i spojrzała w lustro. Nie była już taka jak kiedyś. Jej oczy straciły blask, a oczy miała podkrążone, jakby ktoś zabrał jej kawę na tydzień. Kątem oka widziała, że za oknem świeciło słońce. Co w tym dziwnego? W końcu było lato. Zastanawiała się czemu to nie jesień. Czemu nie pada deszcz, czemu nie może wyjść na ulicę w modnym ostatnio płaszczyku i w cieniu parasolki popłakiwać. Tymczasem świeciło słońce, więc sięgnęła po pastelową koronkową sukienkę do połowy uda, do ręki wzięła parę gumek do włosów i ozdobne złote spinki. Weszła pod prysznic, i wyglądała, jakby za pomocą żelu malinowego chciała zmyć z siebie cały ten płacz, cały smutek. Jakby chciała, żeby ludzie nie mogli zobaczyć, że w jej życiu też jest ciężko. Bo tak właśnie miało być, bo tak działały te zasady. Musiała być silna. Musiała udawać. To było jak nakładanie lekkiego, rozświetlającego makijażu, lub upinanie części włosów tymi ozdobnymi spinkami, i zaplatanie ich w kłosa. Na stopy założyła sandały z rzemyczkiem, i gotowa wyszła na ulicę. Skierowała się w stronę kawiarni, ignorując nienawistne spojrzenia posyłane jej przez inne czarodziejki. Zazdrościły jej tego, że tak pięknie wyglądała, że w ich mniemaniu jej życie było idealne. Niczyje życie nie jest idealne. Jeśli by się załamała, ludzie by ją wyśmiali. Gdy udawała silną ludzie jej nienawidzili. Jak żyć tak, aby wszystko było w porządku? Nie da się. Życie jest jak ta pyszna malinowa latte, którą zamówiła. Pięknie wygląda, idealnie stwarza pozory, ale ludzie zawsze żyją w obawie. Boją się śmierci, i tego że inni do niej doprowadzą. Bo kawa przecież i tak się skończy. Ale pytanie czy kotoś nam jej wcześniej nie zabierze. Luna nie wiedziała, i tylko to pozwalało jej pozostać przy życiu, puki co w spokoju pić swoją kawę. Dopiero kiedy ona się skończy wróci do płaczu.


End file.
